Just Be My Everything Again
by Rkox
Summary: Randy Orton gets into drugs, when ashley leaves him after months of abuse, can he win her back when she has his baby? Randy Orton/OC. was a request :


I woke up still sore from last night, it had been a rough night and not in a good way. Once again I'd caught Randy doing drugs, he changed when he was on drugs everyone knew that & everyone warned me to stay away from him, but c'mon he was the legend killer Randy Orton could anyone really, truly honestly resist?  
I sat up and let the memory flood through to my mind.  
**flashback.  
**  
I walked into the hotel to see Randy completely stoned out of his head, I groaned this had been happening more and more lately. I knew he was going to get caught and suspended & then he'd go on a downward spiral.  
"What the fuck Randy?" I snapped at him and he groaned rolling his eyes at me, "Randy your gonna get caught & then suspended do you know what that will do to you?" I screamed he stood up and slapped me. This was the first time he'd ever hit me outside the ring, so truly I was shocked.  
I went to slap him back but he caught me easily lifting me up and taking me to the bed, I knew where this was going and I knew he was out of but he couldn't that that out of it surely.  
He kissed me roughly and I tried to push him off, "Randy I'm not sleeping with you when you're out of it like this" He pinned me down very easily over powering me by a hundred or so pounds.  
"We never do it anymore anyway" he hissed, I seen his eyes roll in an unnatural way, he truly looked like he'd lost it now.  
"Thats because your always stoned" I screamed trying to push him off me, "GET OFF ME!" he held one hand over my mouth and ripped off my clothes, I struggled but after a while I just gave in, I just lay there and gave him what he wanted, it hurt less to do it this way.  
Once he was fished he pulled out and passed out next to me, and I cried myself to sleep.  
**end flashback**

I saw him stir and I flinched, I never thought he was capable of that, I shook my head when he opened his eyes and seen me. I moved from the bed and I heard him move after me,  
"Shorty" he called and I ignored him going to the bathroom, "Ashley!" I ignored him and I heard him bang on the door.

"Look I know im an asshole but you need to know it wasn't me okay-"

"GOD DAMN IT RANDY I KNOW THAT, THAT'S WHY I WANT YOU OFF IT" I screamed back, "You think if I honestly thought that this was your normal behavior I'd be in here? I'd be long gone!"

I heard him sigh, "I know baby please just open the door" I opened it and I could tell two things straight away  
One; he had a killer hangover  
Two; he was sorry, it was written all over his face.

"You need to stop Randy, truly I'll try help you but you need to stop" he nodded and hugged me. I felt him stroke my face and I winced slightly. I looked at myself in the mirror, there was a slight bruise on the corner of my face, but hey I'm a wrestler bruises come and go right.

"I'm going to baby, no more" I smiled up at him.

"& you need to stop calling me Shorty" I joked "I'm no that short" he rolled his eyes.  
"Okay then little miss 4'9 not short at all" Last night was a once off and I knew it wouldn't happen again, he loved me.

Or so I thought, a few months go buy and Randy still isn't off the drugs, its tearing me and him apart; Randy isn't the problem the drugs are. I convinced myself that everytime he would shout abuse at me or hit me. It wasn't an every night occurrence but it had happened a good few times in the last three months.

Another scary thing in the last three months, my periods had stopped, I had gained an extra twenty pounds and I was craving food every half hour or so. I looked down at my stomach I knew what it was; I could even see the small bump starting to form. I was pregnant and I had bought a test to confirm it. I sighed when I seen the little blue plus show up.

I was in one of the arena toilets; Randy didn't have a match or appearance tonight so he headed off to the hotel. I guess I'd need to tell him when I got back.  
I opened the hotel door and seen the place was in darkness, shit. I thought to myself this wasn't good.

"Randy baby, you there?" I heard him groan and I walked into the bedroom area, he was semi passed out on the bed but when he seen me he sprung to life.

"Baby, where the fuck have you been" he snapped, I gripped tight on the little white stick in my hand.

"At the arena, you know wrestling, its kind of our job? Anyway I've got something to tell you"

"I'm not listening to you anymore & you know why?" he asked taking another draw of his splif, "Because I'm high baby" he blow the smoke in my direction.

I decided to just go for it, he'd talk to me in the morning about it I know he'd be excited we're having a baby. "Randy I'm pregnant" I said boldly.

I seen him almost swallow his tongue, "WHAT? How is that possible?" he stood coming over to stand in front of me.  
"You shoved your dick in me remember?" I snapped slightly annoyed. He slapped me, and I was horrified.  
"You IDIOT I'm pre-"  
"Your face aint bitch, and you know something else I don't want you or your baby now take your cheap ass out of my hotel room and be gone" I couldn't believe it, Randy actually just dumped me. He'd said some nasty things in the past but never had he left me or told me to go, because deep down Randy knew I was the one trying to help. Did this mean he'd gave up on himself & me?

I grabbed my bag and left, I went to Ted & Cody's room knowing they knew everything that was going on, Ted gave me his bed after having a heated discussion about why I should have it because it was better for the baby.

I lay in bed that night thinking about the fact that I was only twenty three and I was going to be a single mother in 6 months time.

Next day I went and told Vince and he let me on paternity leave, and I called my brother John Shaffer and he told me I could stay at his place, so that's what I did I flew out the next day half way across the country away from Randy. I had no clue how this would turn out or any idea what I was to do, hence why I needed my brother.  
**  
Randy's point of view  
**I woke up the next morning & she was gone and so was all her stuff, shit I thought to myself this didn't look promising. I got up and I felt something break beneath my foot, I hopped on my foot and picked it up. I almost died when I seen what it was. It was a test with a little blue cross on it.  
The memory of last night came flooding back and I mentally slapped myself.  
"Shit, Shorty" I grabbed some clothes and headed down the hall, I knew where she'd go & Ted and Cody where not going to be happy with me but dammit I needed to talk to her.  
"TED OPEN UP" I screamed banging the door. Ted opened the door and punched me.  
"That's for hitting a pregnant woman" he announced and punched me again "and that was for throwing her out after hitting her while she was pregnant" I nodded standing up whipping my bust nose & lip.

"Look I know I'm a fucking asshole but Ted I need to speak with her-"I said trying to push past him and he laughed slightly.

"Your too late dude, she's gone headed out to see Vince first thing this morning" I groaned and headed out the front door heading to the arena again, I rounded on Vince questioning him also but he told me straight "Orton she's gone went back to her brothers today"

He walked past me talking to some tech guy about lighting and I slid down the wall. I had just lost the best thing that ever happened to me over drugs. I laughed bitterly at myself, she warned me time and time again. I was disgusted with myself, what had I become?

I was going to become a father & that baby would never know me out of my own stupidness. I let my head fall into my hands.  
**  
Ashley's point of view  
****7 months later  
**I had my baby and I had moved in out of my brother's though not by far I was just around the corner, I had a baby boy named him Randall John Shaffer. I named him after Randy well basically because he looked so much like him, he had his eyes those same piercing blue eyes, and that smile that randy had to, slightly contagious & his laugh well that was insane. He was only one month old but he was beautiful and reminded me so much of his dad. I knew as soon as I seen those eyes and that smile he had to be named Randall, he was so much like his dad it was unreal.

I hadn't heard from Randy since that day, I'd heard from every other diva & most of the guys too but not Randy. Ted said he was doing well staying off the drugs, which was seven months solid now. I sighed I tried not to think of Randy.  
I started to get myself and my baby ready, Vince wanted me to go see him talk about the possibility of coming back with Randall going with me on my travels, I would love that if I wasn't for one thing. I was still an asset on Raw and so was Randy. I didn't want to go back and face him; I didn't want him to see Randall. So when I got there I was going to ask for a trade, to see if he'd let me go to smackdown.  
I put him in the car seat and I called my brother to walk around the corner and meet us, he was coming with me for moral support. We drove out and arrived at the arena pretty soon Vince was waiting for me so I headed in and my brother was asked to wait outside.**  
**  
**Randy's point of view  
**I had just arrived at the arena for that night when I almost swallowed my tongue I wasn't even listening to what Ted was saying anymore, I seen my Ashley and I seen my baby. She was holding the baby and walking into Vince's office. I subconsciously started to fallow her, but Ted seen and grabbed my arms.

"Dude you can't just barge in there after 7 months and just declare that you still love her and want to see the kid, even if you still do-"

"Or better yet just don't go near her at all" another voice came, I hadn't noticed her brother sitting outside of Vince's office, "You have no idea what state you left her in at all do you?"  
I sighed, I'd struggled with that fact everyday but I knew that if I got myself clean and I could prove to her I'm a better person without drugs then we'd be okay. A family.  
I heard the door click and I rounded on her, her face dropped my god did she look as beautiful as ever. I looked into her arms and seen my baby, "He's a boy" I gasped, "I have a baby boy-"  
"You have nothing" her brother snapped at me, "This is Ashley's baby" I took a step towards her intending of hugging her or something but she stepped back her green eyes tingling with tears. I felt my heart crumple. The one girl I truly love and she's gone.  
"Shorty" I mumbled, she looked away from me her brown hair getting in the way of her beautiful green eyes.  
"John just gets us out of here" he pleaded walking away.  
"I have a right to see my son!" I shouted after her, she turned if only for a second before walking out of the arena. "DAMMIT" I shouted punching the wall. Cody put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it lightly.  
"It's gonna be okay dude" he tried to assure me.  
"Yeah your right & you know why, because I've waited to long to see her again and worked damn to hard to stay clean for her and my son to" I said through gritted teeth, "This isn't the end of this" I ranted. I walked away from the guys and headed out to my car, I'd been to her brothers before that was the first place I'd look.

I was going way over the speed limit but I didn't care I had responsibilities now I was clean and my son was one of them.

I stopped in front of her brothers house, when I seen him walking down the street and into a house just on the corner. _Bingo.  
_  
I jumped out of the car and ran along the sidewalk until I reached the house I knocked the door several times until her brother answered.

"Dammit Orton what do you want?" he asked I pushed past him into the house.  
"ASHLEY WE NEED TO TALK!" I shouted.  
"She doesn't want to see you" John started flatly.  
"Maybe not but I want to see my little boy" I stated back.  
"GET OUT RANDY" he shouted, he was so overprotective and clearly I understood why. I towered over him easily, I out muscled him also. Dammit if it came to him I know I could take him easily but I didn't want to I was trying to prove to her that violence was out of our relationship, but by god if he didn't let me see her in the next ten minutes I was seriously going to RKO him into next year.  
"No I need to see her" I pleaded with him.  
"NO YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT STATE YOU LEFT HER IN AND WHEN SHE WAS PRE-"  
"I KNOW EXACTLY HOW I LEFT HER OKAY, IVE HAD TO LIVE WITH IT FOR THE LAST SEVEN MONTHS AND BY GOD IT'S BEEN THE HARDEST THING I'VE EVER HAD TO DO! BUT I THOUGHT SHE'D BE BETTER WITHOUT ME! BUT WHEN I SEEN THAT BABY BOY 10 MINUTES AGO EVERYTHING CHANAGED AND WHEN I SEEN HER" I groaned I didn't even know how I was meant to explain what I felt for her.

"So you expect me to let you near my nephew after what you done to my sister? Hell no you're lucky you even got through the door!"

"Look John honestly truly I understand how you feel, but you don't understand when I was on drugs I was so paranoid and crazy all the time, but your sister leaving was a wake up call and  
I've been clean every since. I haven't even thought twice about drugs"

"Randy, I trusted you with her once I'm not gonna make that mistake again-"  
"JOHN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OKAY I LOVE HER!" I screamed at him, " I GOT CLEAN FOR HER AND MY BABY, I DIDN'T CALL THE NEXT DAY OR EVER BECAUSE I KNEW WHEN I NEXT SEEN HER I WANTED TO BE AS CLEAN AS I POSSIBILY COUD AFTER THAT, AND I WANTED HER TO KNOW THAT SHE WAS THE REASON BEHIND EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF EFFORT I PUT INTO IT OKAY! I'LL BE THE FIRST TO ADMIT WHAT I DONE TO HER WAS WRONG AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT BUT I HAVE A BABY TO TAKE CARE OF AND I NEED TO TELL THE GIRL I'M IN LOVE WITH HOW I FEEL!"

He stood back for a moment taking in everything I've said, I jumped at the chance "Look I can prove I'm clean we got the drug test results back today, you know the ones we get for the wellness policy," I dug around in my back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that proved I was clean.

"From the day she left till today, I'm clean" I pushed as he read over the results paper, "I done it for her man don't you get it, I love her" I smiled when I said it this time as it finally sunk in that I did truly love her.

"You even so much as shout at her Randy and I'll kill you" I wanted to laugh I knew he could never take me, but I wasn't going to ruin this chance with being big headed.

"I wouldn't I couldn't" he sighed,  
"Go ask her if she'll see you she's on the first in the left" I bounded up the stairs and pushed the door open, I seen her sitting in the rocking chair. I smiled at her and she returned a small one.  
**  
Ashley's point of view  
**I had been listening to the argument between my brother and Randy for the last twenty minutes. I sighed I looked up and seen him and I smiled, I was holding Randall in my arms. Randy walked over and he kneeled in front of me.

"Before you touch me or our son, I want to see that report" I said flatly, it was the only thing that gave him any hope at the moment. I pulled it out his pocket again and I red over it. It was true; he'd been clean literally since the day I left. I glanced up at him slightly unsure what to say now.

"You did all this for us?" I asked glancing down at Randall, he fallowed my gaze a smile creeping onto his face. He just simply nodded staring at his baby.  
"You want to hold him?" I asked and he nodded as I handed him our child. Randall giggled and kicked his legs lightly, Randy smiled at him.  
"Hey little fella, how's it going?" Randy asked him and he lifted his tiny hand up and prodded his fathers face.  
"His names Randall" I told him and his head shot up smiling, "Yeah after everything I still named him after you, once I seen those eyes and that smile how could I not" I sighed, "So yeah his full names Randall John Orton"

"Thank you" Randy muttered, "For naming him after me, hey Randall" Randall sneezed, "you don't like it either huh?" Randall giggled and I smiled at both of them, "We'll how about we just keep you as Randy Jr. when I'm around Cuz you know who I am Randy Jr, I'm your daddy" Randall squealed in delight and I chuckled.

"Did you mean everything you said downstairs?" I asked him and he nodded still smiling.  
"Oh course I did, I love you, both actually" I sighed again, I could see this was the right thing to do but I was so scared.

"Look Shorty" I drew a breath in as he called me my old nickname again, " I need you in my life, I need you and I need Randy-"

"Randall" I corrected and he smirked,  
"Trust me, he'll hate it he'll be getting everybody to call him Randy before he can walk. I talk from experience of course" I giggled lightly, "anyway as I was saying, I don't this all for you. It was you that got me clean baby girl. You made it worth getting clean for & I wish I'd never left you or told you to leave. I wish we where still together and a family & I know you're a little scared but you've said it yourself, I'm not me when I'm on drugs" he sighed starting to get annoyed with himself, "and I see that now and looking back i… I don't understand how I could have hurt you!" he stroked my face and I leaned into his palm.

"It'll take a lot of proving Randy that this isn't just to get me back that your truly we'll back to the man I fell for" he smiled at me that brilliant breathtaking smile, "I love you to Randy and really I don't want to be apart anymore, but I also don't want to be treated like that ever again" he crawled over to me and kissed me lightly.

"You won't I promise, totally clean forever" he smiled as did I, "Just be mine, be my family, be my reason, just be my everything again?" I nodded and he kissed me once more.  
"Okay baby" I smiled up at him and kissed him.

Three months later Randy proposed to Ashley, and of course she had to say yes and currently they're on honey moon with baby Randall still madly in love with no drugs, just pure clean love


End file.
